Some relational database management systems (DBMS) store data in column organized storage formats. A column organized relational database may execute queries to process data. The queries may include the SORT query operation to sort data in the column organized relational database. Implementing the SORT query operation in a column organized relational database is challenging because the SORT query operation involves high CPU and memory utilization. Additionally, if there is not enough memory, the SORT query operation “spills” to disk storage, using more system resources and requiring complex algorithms. Therefore, it would be helpful to have an improved process to sort data in a column organized relational database.